Unexpected
by JPenn
Summary: Logan finally has the freedom he's always wanted. It's his first day, he's settled and ready to begin his lifelong dream. Carlos on the other hand, is still on the hunt for the love of his life. After being rejected by whom he thought was 'The One' Carlos and Logan cross paths, an event that will change both of their lives in more ways than one. Cargan/Kames. Read/Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:****Welcome to Hell**

The chilly autumn air surrounded Logan as he hastily got out of his car. He had been waiting his entire life to move out of his parent's house, for three reasons. One, they were both extremely inconsiderate, some would say irresponsible, they didn't care whether or not their son was happy being gay, they actually hated him for it. Two, his parents would constantly fight day after day, preventing him any sleep whatsoever. Finally, it was his lifelong dream to live independently, experience the world as much as possible, and college was where he could start that dream. But as we all now, not all of our dreams come true.

_Splash_

That was all he heard, quickly followed by a moist feeling on the top of his head along with a few pieces of the torn-up water balloon.

He looked up, cutely grunting in dismay.

"What the duck bro?" he said, taking a few pieces of paper napkins from the inside of his vehicle and wiping his head dry.

"Sorry man, you were kind of in the way," a voice laughed, before a loud slamming sound echoed through the campus.

"Welcome to the rest of your life Logan, this is _just _the beginning."

"Rest of your life? I'd call it hell but whatever floats your boat," another voice interrupted. He turned around and there he was.

A boy, he couldn't have been older than 17 or 18. Short black hair, brown eyes that were brought out by the black hoodie he wore along with his dark pants. A small grey backpack hung tightly on the student, who was also holding the school's leaflet. He was a little short to be a college student, but Logan didn't have room to complain. He wasn't very tall either, and was probably just a little taller than this stranger.

"Um...hi? Who are you exactly?" he blurted out.

"Oh yeah, Josh Garcia. I'm a sophomore, and I'm here to take you to your dorm...I suppose," he replied, a blank look on his face.

"Dorm? Great, just give me a minute!" he panicked, pulling out all of his necessities from the trunk. "Cool, let's go!"

It wasn't very long until they finally arrived at Logan's room, which was a little bigger than he expected..and had another bed a few paces away from his. He thought about it for a moment, before he came to the conclusion that he had to share room. _Crap, whoever he is I hope he isn't a complete douchebag._

"Your room mate's name is James Diamond, he's late. Obviously. So you should do the obvious thing as well and set your stuff up and just leave some room for him, if you need anything talk to the DA Owen and not me, I have better things to do," Josh plainly said, before closing the door.

"I should probably unpack now," Logan said quietly to himself, walking over to the first box he laid his eyes on.

Before he could even begin, a knock came at his door. Naturally, he'd answer it. Because it would be rude to just ignore someone who wanted to speak to him right? Well that's what he thought, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to meet someone new.

He trudged towards the door, his hand reaching for the silver doorknob that decorated the dark wood.

* * *

"I just don't think we'd be a good couple Carlos," Stephanie smiled, patting Carlos' head gently and letting out a small sigh.

"B-but I did everything you asked! I got you the flowers, I spent over $100 yesterday. All for you!" he protested, his eyes starting to moisten. "Why don't you think we be a good couple? Everybody else thinks so!" he ended.

"Dude don't beg a girl to date you, that's just pathetic," his brother Josh replied, walking past the arguing pair and into the elevator.

In the same instant, Carlos turned his head and saw him.

Brunet hair, pale skin and beautiful brown eyes. His heart sank inside his chest, and seemed to spew out fireworks. It was the first time in a while he felt like this, not since the first day he saw Steph. Which was two years ago in his old High School. He had followed her all the way here out of love, but was it really her he was following? Or was this meant to be?

"Carlos, Carlos are you even listening to me? Your brother is right, you shou-" but before she could finish, Carlos was already walking away from her, and was headed for the stairs. He didn't know his name or who he was, but he knew he was in love.

"Hey Carlos, do you have that report I asked you to do over the summer?" a voice broke out, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know what you-"

"The report you were supposed to hand in this year? The one that saves you from being expelled? I gave you a chance because you are the principal's son, but now I think that my decision to help you was a mistake!" the man loudly replied.

_My paper? Crap! I totally forgot! Where did I put it? _He thought, his pupils dilating from anxiety.

"Do you have it or not?" Smith asked once more.

"Funny you should mention it," he smiled nervously.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, this is going on your-"

"T-The paper! Right, I have it!"

"You do?" his prof. calmed, toning his voice done. "Well why didn't you say so? Well give it here so I can grade you then,"

"Well, I kinda have it in my dorm room," he began, seeing the look of anger building up once more on Mr. Smith's face. "But! I will submit it to you later, in your office if you'll let me. Sir," he grinned, trying his best not to panic.

"Oh alright, but it better be there by 6 o'clock or it's the-"

"Yeah yeah permanent record, expelled, whatever. Thanks!" he cheered, running away as quickly as he could.

It didn't take him long to find his mystery crush, soon he ran into his brother closing the door to room 113.

"Hey Carlos," Josh greeted.

"Hey," he started. "D-do you know where, w-where m-my science paper is at?" he asked between short breaths.

"What? The one you were supposed to submit last year? Yeah, it's in our room why?"

"Oh nothing, thanks little bro, y-you y-you can go now," he finished, sighing in relief as two miracles have happened today.

"Yeah whatever, just don't lock yourself out again," Josh smiled, walking back to the elevators and away from his sweaty bigger brother.

"Ok, you can do this, just be calm and introduce yourself." He whispered, looking around the hallway. Once he found the lack of students to be comfortable enough, he mustered up enough courage to tap on the wooden door.

**It's summer where I am, and I DEFINITELY have enough time to update.**

So if you guys liked it, please review so I know you want me to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been writing another book on Wattpad with my brother's boyfriend, so I completely forgot about this. Sorry!**

Chapter Two: Knockin' On Heaven's door.

Logan quickly turned around as soon as he heard knocking on his door, hesitantly walking towards it. He really didn't want to be bothered right now, as he had barely had any time to unpack. However, he knew that if he didn't answer the door the person behind it wouldn't leave him alone.

The door flew open, he took a quick peek around the corners, breathing in the smell of fresh paint and sweat.

There was no one there.

He sighed, making the assumption that it was probably just someone trying to annoy him. He was used to it back in his high school, so it didn't bother much, but he felt a little lonely after realising that his problems didn't seem to stay behind with his parents. He was about to close the door, before a tan hand met with his and his heart skipped a beat. The door flew open, he took a quick peek at whoever it was.

"H-Hi!" the tanned boy cheered, blushing a little as soon as he realised they were still holding hands. "I'm Carlos,"

What was this guy doing here? "Ok? I'm Logan Mitchell," he replied.

"Uh...so how's the campus so far?" Carlos asked.

"I wouldn't know really, I haven't been out of this dorm yet. I did get a good view of the beach from outside,"

"Right right, you just got here. Hah I knew that," the latino smiled, making the paler boy raise an eyebrow. "So, I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

"I guess," Logan awkwardly said. "Bye?" he asked, getting a small smile from the raven-haired boy.

Logan closed the door while Carlos walked away slowly, cursing himself as he recapped the events a few minutes ago. How could he be that stupid? He charged straight forward into the fray without thinking about what to say. Maybe his brother would know what to do, he's had boyfriends and girlfriends before so he would get great advice.

"Hey Josh, how's my baby brother doing today?" Carlos cutely asked, sitting down beside his brother and Daniel, Josh's secret admirer. Dan gave him a dirty look, before excusing himself from the table to get something from the cafeteria. "What's his problem?"

"I'm not helping you unpack your crap Litos, I'm too busy with my own dorm." Josh backfired.

"W-What? No! That's not what I wanted from you at all," he tried.

"So you DO want something? If it's work related you can forge-"

"I need your help getting someone to like me," he blurted out. "I don't know why I can't get someone to like me! I'm tall,"

"No you're not," Josh admitted, without making eye contact.

"Dark,"

"No you're not, not enough anyway,"

"And handsome!"

"Not really," Josh added. "and Steph clearly doesn't like-"

He cut him off again, "Not Steph, it's someone else. A guy."

"All my life I've seen you as the most heterosexual being on earth, all the sudden you want your 17 year old brother to help you with men?" Josh asked, a little amused. Daniel came back to the table, taking a seat next to him this time. "Dan did you know Carlos is gay?"

"I'm not gay! I don't like anyone else but him, he's just so perfect and he's really...cute," he shamefully admitted. "Quite frankly, you'd be surprised about the amount of stuff I know more about Dan here than you do," he accidentally blurted, causing the older brunet to turn a small shade of pink.

"What? What does he mean by that?" Josh asked, turning to his best friend next to him who was pink with embarrassment.

"Uh, well it's not really that big of a deal," Daniel tried, trying not to make eye contact.

"It kind of is now, you guys brought it up!"

"J-just forget about it alright? Carlos was just joking!"

"No I wasn't? Dan has liked you ever since last year! He was the one who gave you that T-Shirt you love so much last Christmas! He was the one who gave you those roses and that note on Valentines day," Carlos replied, seeing no reason for Dan to even try and hide his attraction. Josh hasn't had a boyfriend in two years, he knew his brother needed one just as much as he did.

"Is that true?" Josh asked, getting a slight nod from Daniel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked, getting up from his seat and picking up his bag. "I thought we were brothers Carlos, I can't believe the two of you would keep something like this from me," he finished, picking up his books and walking away.

"Thanks for that," Daniel finally blurted out, looking at Carlos' brother disappear down the stairs. "I'm starting to see why you can't get a damn girlfriend, you can't keep your mouth shut about anything, I trusted you with my secret and you didn't even care,"

What the hell did he just do?

**Excuse the lack of progress, I'm trying to set up the story. Review if you liked!  
**


End file.
